Run, Sora, Run!
by Phoenix Ride
Summary: Sora decides to visit Ginga and Kenta only to get knocked into an adventure with his name written all over it. Will Sora be able to stop the reign of the living bey Diamond Draco? Who is this mysterious girl with the Flame Kitsune? Read and Find Out!
1. Chapter 1: Nighttime Terrors

**Run, Sora, Run!**

**By: Phoenix Ride**

**Ch.1: Nighttime Terror**

For many years a great horror has ruled over my land. Turning innocents into crystaline statues and scorching the earth with flames. A mad monarch controls this horror, reveling in its destructive powers.

People were depending on me to stop the reign of this monarch, but I failed. Now,as I lie here powerless, my mind wonders to the only person who is powerful enough to put a stop to this war.

"Please come to us soon...Sora,"

* * *

"So this is the town Kenta hangs in" thought Sora, walking down the street " hope he won't mind me paying a visit,"

After asking directions from the local kids in the neighborhood, Sora soon found himself standing in front of the B-Pit. According to the locals Kenta and Ginga spent a lot of time in this beyblade repair shop.

Madoka was just finishing giving a pair of customers their newly improved beys when she caught sight of Sora.

"Oh hi" said Madoka, grinning cheerfully at Sora " welcome to the B-Pit. My name's Madoka, how can I help you?"

"Sora" said Sora, introducing himself " I'm looking for my friend Kenta, is he here?"

"Nope, sorry" said Madoka " Kenta's at Bey Park battling with Ginga. But don't worry, they'll be back soon. It's a quarter to lunch time. Ginga never misses lunch,"

"Alright, I'll wait here then," said Sora, taking a seat on the couch. Soon he fell asleep.

* * *

"Heh heh heh" laughed a voice, watching the pair from the outside " he's the one,"

"What are we waiting for then," said a dark figure, who was also watching the pair " let's go get him now,"

"Not yet" said the first voice that spoke " you heard the lady. Ginga will be back soon with his little brat. We'll catch Sora tonight, alone and off guard,"

* * *

Just as Madoka had predicted Ginga and Kenta arrived at the shop fifthteen minutes later. Both bladers stopped in surprise when they saw Sora snoozing on the couch. They both looked at Madoka for an explination.

Instead of answering, Madoka sent a facebolt flying in Sora's direction, knocking the blader on the head. Sora groggily woke up from the short prick of pain. When his red eyes landed on Ginga and Kenta, a smile lit on his face instantly.

"Hey guys" said Sora " glad you made it back,"

"It's been a long time" said Kenta " what are you doing here?"

"Thought I'd stop by and visit for awhile" said Sora " you know, take a break from my travels. Plus I figured I could face some strong opponents here,"

"Like me," said Ginga.

"More or less," said Sora, blushing sheepishly.

"Well, it will probably have to wait until tomorrow" said Ginga " I promised Madoka she could fix up Pegasis tonight. And Kenta and his friends are dragging me to the movies,"

"You may be great at beyblade" said Kenta, smirking at Ginga " but when it comes to Rock, Paper, Scissors you drop like a stone,"

"I know!" said Ginga " but Paper covers Rock doesn't make any sense! I mean, Rock can easily smash paper,"

"Yeah, but can it destroy it?" said Madoka.

Ginga thought over what Madoka said for a minute before sighing in defeat. She had a point.

"So Sora" said Kenta, taking a break from tormenting Ginga " where are you staying while you're in town?"

"I haven't...actuactly...found a place yet," said Sora, reluctantly.

"Well you have to have somewhere to stay" said Madoka " Ginga usually uses the couch downstairs, but you can the couch your sitting on for bed tonight if you want,"

"Really?" said Sora " that'd be great! Thanks Madoka,"

Later that evening, Ginga left with Kenta to go to the movies while Madoka went downstairs to her workshop to work on Pegasis. Sora layed back on the couch and drifted off into slumberland, enjoying the sound silence of the night.

Things wouldn't be silent for long however, as a gang of five rough looking goons approached the bey shop. The sudden sounds of the glass doors breaking jolted Sora out of his slumber. His red eyes widened in surprise when he saw the gang of goons barge in.

"What are you doing here?" yelled Sora.

"We've come for you," said the leader of the gang, he and his goons loading their bey launchers.

Sora prepared to launch his bey as well, when Madoka picked the worst time to come upstairs. The bey machanic had heard all the commotion happening above and came to check it out. Her eyes widened in surprise she saw Sora about to do battle with a gang of goons.

The leader of the gang smirked at the unexpected arrival and pointed his bey launcher at the helpless Madoka. The rest of his followers aimed thier launchers at her as well.

Madoka's eyes widened in fear, and without thinking Sora raced towards Madoka just as the leader and his gang let it rip. Sora managed to push Madoka out of harm's way, but didn't make it in time to save himself.

Sora screamed in pain as five beyblades collided againist his body. The leader smirked as he watched Sora black out on the floor. Madoka gasped and ran over to Sora, seeing if he was alright.

A few fresh cuts and bruises were riddled all over the boy's body, and there was big bump on the back of his head. Growling in frustration, Madoka turned her angry green eyes on the leader of the gang.

"You monster!" shouted Madoka " what are you thinking? Using beys to harm innocent civilians like that!"

"It's all part of the job" said the leader, pointing to Sora " now if you would kindly get out of the way, I'll take my trophy and go,"

"No way!" shouted Madoka, standing guard over Sora.

"Have it your way then" said the leader, snapping his fingers at the gang " destroy her boys!"

For the second time that night five beyblades shot towards Madoka. Except this time there was no Sora to save her from the assualt. As brown-haired girl closed her eyes to accept her fate, a blue streak suddenly whizzed by knocking all five beyblades to the floor.

All of the gang members gasped in surprise, and Madoka opened her eyes to the broken doorway to see a wonderful sight. Ginga had returned.


	2. Chapter 2: Don't Anger The Kitsune

**Ch.2: Don't Anger The Kitsune**

Ginga didn't know what to expect when he came back from the movies, but seeing a gang of goons attacking two of his friends definately wasn't it. His yellow eyes glanced over to Madoka who was trying desperately to wake up the injured Sora.

The sight of all the cuts and bruises that covered Sora's made Ginga growl towards the gang's leader.

"Who are you?" Ginga demanded.

" None of your business" said the gang leader, pointing to Sora " my business isn't with you, it's with him,"

"What do want with Sora?" said Ginga.

"Heh,heh, heh" said the gang leader " if I reveal to much it would spoil the surprise. Let's just say my boss would like to use his skills for the greater good,"

"Boss?" said Ginga " do you work for Dark Nebula?"

"Are you kidding?" laughed the gang's leader "we're not after the world, we just want him,"

"Well if you want him" said Ginga, readying his bey launcher " you'll have to deal with me first,"

"Sounds like a plan" said the gang leader, readying his launcher as well " but how 'bout we take this outside?"

"Fine" said Ginga, as he and the leader walked outside " but you have to promise not to let your goons hurt my friends,"

"Really, do you take me for a fool" said the gang leader, flashing a sinister smirk " grab him boys!"

With that said the other four gang members grabbed Sora, slamming Madoka into the desk behind her, and ran out with the unconious boy in their arms. Ginga was so stunned by what had happened, that he didn't have time to react when the gang leader suddenly sweep-kicked him, making him fall flat on the ground.

"Let's go!" shouted the gang leader to his gang, and they ran off with their prize in hand.

"No!" said Ginga, looking up at the fleeing gang members.

As if an answer to his cries, a flaming red beyblade soared out of the air, and created a firewall between the villians and their escape route. Angry, the gang leader looked around to see who had stopped them.

"Up here doofus," called a tart voice from up above.

Every gang member looked up and was stunned to see a black, female beyblader, with raven-brown hair, and sexy orange and black clothes was standing in their path. Catching her beyblade, the female blader jumped down from her position on the ledge and landed between the hostile gang and Ginga.

"Who is she?" asked Madoka, rushing out towards Ginga, helping him stand up.

"I don't know" said Ginga " but I hope she's on our side,"

"Who do you think you are lady?" shouted the gang's leader to the mysterious female blader.

"I am Kila" the female blader responded " and this is my partner, Flame Kitsune. If you don't want do get hurt, I sugguest you let Sora go,"

"In your dreams" said the gang leader " this guy is going to help our master to destroy the world,"

"Not going to happen" said Kila, launching her Flame Kitsune once again at the gang " Go Kitsune! Super Nova Strike!"

A gaint, red image of a huge nine-tailed fox appeared growling at the gang. With one deep-throated roar a massive stream of fire shot out at the gang holding Sora. In fear, the gang dropped Sora to the ground, and ran to save their own hides. But the firewall Kila had previously made with her beyblade, cut off any hopes to survive.

Ginga and Madoka cringed when they heard the inhuman screams coming from the gang members as they were consumed by Kitsune's flames. When the flames died down, all the gang members that had tried to kidnap Sora lied dead in the streets.

After the shock of what Kila had done had wore off, Ginga and Madoka ran to Sora in order to see if he was alright. He was still unconious, but luckily had gained no new injuries from Kila's assualt.

"Thanks for the help," said Ginga, turning to Kila.

"Who were those guys?" said Madoka " what did they want with Sora?"

"They wanted to dispose of him so he couldn't stop the reign of the living bey Diamond Draco," said Kila.

"Living bey? said Madoka.

"Diamond Draco?" said Ginga.

"I'll explian to you in the morning" said Kila, heading towards Madoka's bey shop " it has been a long night, and I do require rest,"

Ginga and Madoka agreed, and picking up Sora, dragged themselves through the broken doors of Madoka's bey shop. Millions of thoughts were running through her heads.

Why had the gang tried to kidnap Sora? Who was this mysterious Kila? Could she be trusted? And perhaps most difficult question of them all...What is the living bey, Diamond Draco?


	3. Chapter 3: Reign of the Dragon

**Ch.3: Reign of the Dragon**

Early the next morning, Kenta was on his way to Madoka's bey shop when he noticed a familar figure stalking in the opposite direction. A big grin on his face, Kenta ran over to great his long lost friend.

"Hey Kyuoya!" yelled Kenta.

"Kenta," said Kyuoya, surprised to see the young beyblader.

"What's up?" said Kenta " man, you've been gone a long time? Where's Benkei? Is he with you?"

"Nah" said Kyouya " Benkei caught the flu and has to stay in bed for a few days. I just got back in town, so I figured I visit my old haunts,"

"Wow" said Kenta " all that extra training you've been doing must have made your Leon really strong by now. Hey, why don't you come with me to the bey shop. I'm sure Madoka and Ginga will be happy to see you, plus I have someone else I'd like you to meet,"

"Hmph" said Kyouya " sure, why not? It's been awhile since I've seen those guys anyway,"

However, when the pair arrived at the bey shop, the sight of the shattered glass doors made them stop in their tracks. What had happened here?

Besides glass that scattered on the floor, there were also tiny drops of blood, advertising that someone here had gotten hurt. Kenta immedately got worried and started rushing downstairs with Kyouya following behind him.

When they got to the bottom of the steps, they found a shocking sight. Ginga, Madoka, and a female blader Kenta and Kyouya had never seen before, where standing over an unconious yellow and black haired boy that lay on the bed.

"Oh no, Sora!" yelled Kenta, running over to the boy on the bed. " What happened to you?"

"Some punks broke in last night trying to kidnap Sora" said Ginga " saying they wanted to use him for some plan. The gang had tried to attack Madoka, but Sora pushed her out of the way. That's how he got hurt,"

"Who's the girl?" said Kyouya, pointing to Kila.

"Her name's Kila" said Madoka " she helped us rescue Sora last night,"

"Why?" asked Kenta " Why would anyone want to kidnap Sora?"

"Because he has the power to defeat the living bey, Diamond Draco," said Kila.

"Living bey?" said Kyouya.

"Diamond Draco?" said Kenta.

"That's what we said" said Ginga, pointing to him and Madoka " but Kila refuses to talk about until Sora wakes up,"

"Yep" said Madoka, looking at Sora " the guy sleeps like a log,"

"I do not," came a grumpy voice from the bed. Everyone smiled as Sora finally managed to wake up.

"Uh" said Sora, looking at the crowd gathered around him "what's everyone staring at me for?"

"Sora!" yelled Kenta, hugging the stunned blader happily.

"Glad to see your okay buddy," said Ginga, flinging Sora a thumbs up.

"What happened?" said Sora " what happened to those goons? And who is she?"

"I am Kila" said Kila " I have been searching for you for a long time Sora,"

"Searching for me?" said Sora " but why?"

"It's a long story," said Kila.

"We got time to hear it," said Kyouya, crossing his arms. He still didn't trust this Kila girl.

"Very well" said Kila " for many years my village has lived under the protection of the living bey Diamond Draco. His power has helped us draw away hundreds of invaders and even stop natural distasters. Word got out about Diamond Draco's power, and it wasn't to long before other bladers came in order to sieze it,"

"Diamond Draco did well disarming the usurpers, but the day finally came when he met an opponent he couldn't beat. Vile Tetsu and his Earth Griffin tainted Draco's mind with their evil and took out his new found rage on our village,"

"It was told by an elder in our village, that there was one blader strong enough to defeat Diamond Draco and restore peace. The owner of the Black Pegasis. That owner is you Sora,"

"You mean Cyber and I..." said Sora, getting out his beyblade " are the only ones to stop this Griff guy from taking over the world?"

"Yes" said Kila " will you come Sora? Will you help us fight?"

"Okay" said Sora, after thinking it over for a bit " but can I bring Kenta and the others too? It'd be a big help if I had a strong group of friends to back me up,"

"If you wish," said Kila, with a sly smile.

"Yeah!" Ginga, Madoka, and Kenta cheered.

"Hey Kyouya" said Ginga " you want to come too?"

"Why not" said Kyouya " I'm curious to see what this living bey is,"

"Plus I still don't trust that Kila girl," Kyouya whispered in his mind.

"Alright" said Ginga " tomorrow, we're on our way!"

Little did they know, that tomorrow's journey, would lead to distaster for them all.


	4. Chapter 4: The Griffin's Claws

**Ch.4: The Griffin's Claws**

The journey to the village of Ronan was a long six hour train ride, and five mile hike through thick forest away. Despite the obstacles, Ginga, Sora, and all the others finally made it to the Kila's village.

Their first impression wasn't a good one. Ronan village pratically looked like a ghost town. The earth was as black as coal, many of the small wodden huts in the village had been scarred by flames, and tons of small crystal pillars were scattered randomly around the city.

Curious, Madoka approached one of the crystal pillars to examine it more closely. However, through mid-examination, the brown-haired girl finally realized what she was touching and let out a scream.

Worried that Madoka may have gotten hurt, Ginga, Kyouya, Sora, and Kenta, all ran up to her to see what was wrong. Madoka didn't say a word and just pointed to the pillar.

As one, the boys turned to look and gasped at what they. Frozen inside the pillar, was a young boy who looked barely even eight years old.

"Wha...what happened to him?" said Sora, stunned.

"This is the power of Diamond Draco," said Kila, approaching the pillar " all these pillars you see around you were once citizens in our village,"

"This is terrible," said Kenta.

"That sleaze can't do this," said Kyouya.

"He can and he has" said Ginga " but now it's time to put a stop to him. Kila, where does this Vile Tetsu hang out?"

"In there," said Kila, pointing to a cyrstaline castle about twenty feet away.

"Figures," said Kyouya, crossing his arms.

"Well let's go" said Sora " the sooner we take care of Tetsu, the better,"

"What are you doing here!" shouted an angry voice, stopping Sora in his tracks.

The whole gang turned around to see an elderly man, carrying a wood staff and mean scowl on his face approach them.

"Um...we're here to...," before Ginga could finish, the old man shot him a glare.

"I wasn't talking to you" growled the old man, pointing his staff to Kila " I was talking to her. You have a lot of nerve to show up in this village again after releasing Vile Tetsu upon us! It is your fault that Diamond Draco has gone mad! It is your fault our village has been reduced to cinders! You have no right to be here!"

Ginga and the others looked stunned between the old man and Kila.

"I realized what I've done was wrong" said Kila " but I hope to make ammends for it. I have brought the owner of the Black Pegasis to help save your village. Is that not what I promised?"

"Yes" said the old man, grumpily " but which one of these five is supposed to be our savior?"

"He is," said Kila, pushing Sora forward.

Sora stood rigid as the old man studied him with his eyes, up and down, until they landed on Sora's beyblade. The angry frown was soon replaced with a big smile of relief.

"Well so he is" said the old man, smiling at Kila " we must tell the rest of the villagers this at once. Please, come with me,"

With that said, Kila and the others followed the old man into one of the few unburned huts, and asked them to sit. A couple of children came and sat down beside him. It was nice to see that not all of the young ones have become crystal statues.

"It is a thrill that you've come to us at last Sora," said the old man.

"No problem" said Sora " but what happened here,"

"Kila happened" said the old man " the girl had come to our village to try her mountian climbing skills on Black Mountian. We allowed her permisson, as long as she had a guide go with her,"

"During their climb, Kila and her guide stumbled upon a shrine hidden in a cave deep within the mountian. Our ancestors built that shrine as a prison to keep the dark spirit Vile Tetsu and his Earth Griffin entombed forever,"

"The guide recgonized the shrine as he and Kila went in, and asked for them to turn around. But Kila didn't want to turn around and continued on. During her exploration, Kila accidently freed the spirit of Vile Tetsu and unleashed his horror upon the land,"

"Diamond Draco came to protect us, but was defeated. Tetsu took over Draco's mind and turned our guardian againist us. According to legend, there is only one beyblade that has the power to defeat Diamond Draco. Cyber, the Black Pegasis,"

"Wow" said Sora, looking at his beyblade " my bey has that much power?"

"A bey's power is limitless" said the old man " believe in your bey and you will do things others find impossible,"

"You won't have to fight alone Sora" said Ginga " we'll be there to help,"

"You bet," said Kenta.

"We'll see how tough this Tetsu guy is once he meets me," said Kyouya.

"I'm coming too," said Madoka.

"Guys..." said Sora " you're right, let's do it!"

"Yeah!" they all yelled at once.

Kila smiled at their determination. This was going to be easier than she thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the crystal palace, Tetsu was watching the whole pep talk through his magic mirror, and paused on the picture of Sora. A evil lit up on his face as he looked over the boy destined to defeat him.

"So" said Tetsu " my worthy adversary has finally come. Let's see if he's as legendary as the tales fortold,"

Walking away from the mirror, Tetsu turned away and walked towards a prison cell. Inside the cell lay a magnificent ice-blue dragon with gleering red eyes. His gaze landed on Tetsu as soon as he approached.

"Awaken my beast" said Tetsu, opening the cell. " you have a misson. Bring me Sora Akatsuki!"

With a thundering roar, Diamond Draco went out to complete his Master's task.


	5. Chapter 5: Frozen Fury

**Ch.5: Frozen Fury**

Just as Ginga and the others were planning their attack on the crystal palace, a gaint roar thundered through the air. Turning around Ginga and the others gasped in surprise as they saw a gaint ice-blue dragon with fiery red eyes approaching the town.

"Diamond Draco," said Kila.

"That's the living bey!" said Kyouya.

Diamond Draco's eyes scanned the kids in front of him, until they locked on Sora. Once Sora saw that the dragon's eyes were locked onto him, he backed up in fear. Enticed by his fear, Diamond Draco charged.

"Don't worry Sora" said Ginga, launching his Pegasis " we'll handle this,"

Kyouya, Kenta, and Kila launched their beys as well and started battling Diamond Draco. The dragon's beyblade heart stood at the center of its chest, glowing bright blue and spinning wildly.

Ginga, Kila, and Kenta immediately went on the offensive, trying to strike the dragon's beyblade heart. But the beyblade was spinning to rapidly, and Ginga and the others ended up getting repelled.

Angry, the dragon blew a sheet of hot blue flame at the beybladers, planning to incinerate them all. However, Kyouya had a counter move, using his Leon's King Lion Tearing Blast he was able to stop Diamond Draco's attack and save the others.

Determined not to be pushed back by the raging winds, Diamond Draco dug his claws into the ground, keeping him rooted. Opening up his mouth, the dragon roared and launched a shining ball of blue energy right at Kyouya's tornados.

"That won't get through," said Kyouya smuggly.

Surprise caught everyone as the blue orb Draco had launched rode the wind of Kyouya's tornado and plowed it straight towards Kenta. A small, glass-like explosion came from the place the green-haired boy had been, and Sora immediately ran over.

When the dust settled, it was to late. Kenta, just like all the other villagers, had been imprisoned in crystal. More mad than ever before Sora launched his beyblade at Diamond Draco, striking the heart with all his might.

Ginga, Kyouya, and Kila didn't take long to follow Sora's lead. The power of the four beys striking at his heart made Diamond Draco roar in pain.

The pain didn't last long however, as Diamond Draco's heart once again repelled all four beys, took to the skies and called out his specail move.

"Crystal Shower!" shouted Diamond Draco.

The sky suddenly grew dark, and tons of large purple crystal daggers started dropping down from the sky.

"Run!" yelled Ginga.

With that everyone started to run, searching for any kind of shelter that would protect them from the crystal knives. Ginga, Kyouya, and Kila were the first ones to make it to the safety of the huts.

Sora and Madoka were close to joining them, when Madoka's leg got clipped by one of the crystal knives making her fall to the ground. Concerned for her safety, Sora turned around to help Madoka limp back to the huts. This was the oppurtunity Diamond Draco had been waiting for.

With a roaring plunge, Diamond Draco soared down from the heavens, grabbed Sora with one his claws, and dragged the struggling blader all the way to the palace.

Once the dragon was gone, Ginga and the others ran out of their hiding place and went to check on Madoka. The cut in her leg was deep, and a lot of blood had been spilled on the ground. There was no way Madoka was going to be walking for awhile.

"Come on" said Kyouya, helping Madoka up with the help of Ginga " let's get you back to the hut. That leg needs to be treated right away,"

In minutes the village elder was treating Madoka's wound and wrapping it in a bandage. Madoka turned her green eyes at her friends and grinned sadly.

"I'm sorry guys" said Madoka " but it looks like you'll have to save Sora without me,"

"We need to save more than that," said Ginga.

"Yeah" said Kyouya " Kenta's been made into a crystal hood ornament, and Diamond Draco is more powerful than me thought,"

"Remember he is the guardian of this village" said Kila " but now that Sora's been captured by Vile Tetsu, there's no doubt in mind that he will destroy Sora,"

"No more waiting around" said Ginga, his eyes glowing in anger " this guy crossed the line when hurting are friends. It's time to put an end to his riegn,"

"Then what are we standing around here for?" said Kyouya " let's go!"

With that said Ginga, Kila, and Kyouya started running towards the crystal palace, determined to put an end to the vile tyrant once and for all.


	6. Chapter 6: Battle of Destiny

**Ch.6: Battle of Destiny**

Sora hmphed as he was thrown down to the ground inside the cyrstal palace by Diamond Draco. A demonic looking boy with sharp black hair, and gleering red eyes stood a a few feet away, grinning at Sora's obivious pain.

"Well, well, well" said the boy " my worthy opponent has finally arrived,"

"Who are you?" demanded Sora, getting up.

"Didn't Kila already tell you?" said the boy " I'm Vile Tetsu,"

"So your the one who turned Diamond Draco againist the villagers" growled Sora " do you have any idea how much pain you caused!"

"Not enough" said Vile Tetsu, grinning wickedly " but if you want to change things back to the way they were all you have to do is beat me in a battle. Should be no problem right? Legend says the owner of the Black Pegasus will conquer the Griffin and restore peace to the land. Let's see if the legend is true shall we?"

"You got it pal!" said Sora, readying his bey launcher " let's go!"

Calmly, Vile Tetsu snapped his fingers, and a bey staduim suddenly formed out of the crystal. The edges of the staduim were smooth and slick, but the center was rough and covered with spikes. Ignoring the unfair look on Sora's face Tetsu prepared his bey launcher and started to count.

"Three!" said Tetsu.

"Two!" said Sora.

"One!" said Tetsu.

"Let it rip!" they said together, and soon both beys were flying into the staduim.

* * *

"This way," said Kila, motioning to Ginga and Kyouya behind her.

The three bladers had successfully managed to infilitrate the cyrstal palace and now were on their search for Sora. The twisting and turning of the cyrstal corridors made Kyouya's head spin, and he was considerably wandering whether or not Kila was leading them in the right direction.

Ever since he had that girl at Madoka's shop, something about her sent alarm bells off in his mind. She said that she wanted to bring Sora here to stop the evil spirit she had 'accidently' released, but was that really her goal? Or was there something more sinister behind the motive?

Suddenly, the passage she lead them stopped in a dead end. A clear, crystal wall blocking their path. Kyouya immediately hmphed in his mind about Kila's sense of direction.

"Guess we'll have to turn back," said Kyouya.

"Wait!" said Ginga, peering through the crystal wall " I see something! It's Sora! And he's battling!"

"And how do you sugguest we get to him?" said Kyouya " we can't break through that wall, its solid crystal,"

"Oh how you boys give up to easily" said Kila, readying her bey launcher " let a girl take a shot,"

"What are you going to do" said Kyouya, mockingly " burn it?"

"No" said Kila, grinning wickedly as she launched her bey " Melt it! Kitsune! Special Move, Super Nova Strike!"

Once again, a gaint image of a nine-tailed fox appeared and blasted the crystal wall with a stream of flame. To Kyouya's and Ginga's surprise, Kila's bey actually started to melt the crystal and make a hole for them to get through.

Once the hole was big enough, Kila recalled her bey and smiled at the stunned looks on her companions faces.

"A beys power is limitless remember?" said Kila " now let's save Sora,"

"We better be careful around her" said Ginga to Kyouya as they followed Kila " that girl has a lot of power. Let's just hope she doesn't decide to use it on us,"

* * *

Sora barely noticed as his friends came into to witness his battle, he was to focused on trying to win. Vile Tetsu's Earth Griffin was strong. It knew exactly how to tame the harsh crystal surface, and kept on surprising Cyber with its ariel attacks.

Tetsu even went as far as using the crystals themselves to damage Sora's beyblade even more. This had not been an easy fight for Sora and he was close to giving up.

"Don't give in Sora!" yelled Ginga, and Sora noticed for the first time " remember all the people who suffered at the hands of this monster! You have to stop him right here or the whole world is doomed!"

"He'll do nothing of the sort!" said Tetsu, recieving growls from Ginga's group " I guess Kila didn't tell about the last part of the legend. If the Black Pegasis falls to my claw, his body and spirit will become mine!"

"What!" shouted Sora, Kyouya, and Ginga.

"That isn't true right?" said Sora, looking at Kila.

Kila said nothing, and turned her eyes away.

"So if you want to keep your body and get rid of me" said Tetsu, turning to Sora " all you have to do is win here and it will be over,"

Cyber's power dropped and it was suddenly being pushed back by Earth Griffin as Sora began to think about what he should do. So many people had suffered through this journey to stop Vile Tetsu. Madoka had been injured, and Kenta and the other villagers had been frozen in place.

All the anger Sora had been concealing up to that point exploded in a rage, and his eye, body, and Cyber started to glow red. Vile Tetsu screamed in surprise when his Earth Griffin was suddenly knocked back.

"Specail move!" shouted Sora, his voice almost emotionless " Alvanche Hammer!"

A Black Pegagsis suddenly sprung from Sora's bey spreading it's majestic dark wings. Eyes glowing red, the Black Pegasis summoned it's power and unleashed a powerful cross of bright red light.

The power cut through the crystal palace roof and could be seen my Madoka who was a village away. Parts of the crystal palace cieling started to come down, and Ginga and the others had to run for cover to aviod being crushed.

When the red light subsided Sora's beyblade was still spinning and Tetsu's was not.

"No" said Tetsu, not believing his eyes " no one is stronger than my Earth Griffin,"

"I think you just met the strongest Tetsu" said Sora recalling his bey " now keep your word,"

"I'll keep my word" grinned Tetsu, and looked at Kila " but will she?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Sora, as Ginga and Kyouya came out of hiding.

"Fool" said Tetsu, looking at Sora " why do you think she brought you here in the first place? She didn't come all this way for to beat me, but serve her,"

"Serve her?" asked Sora, still not getting the point " why?"

"Because you killed my mother," said Kila darkly, and pointed her bey launcher at Sora.


	7. Chapter 7: Tears of the Kitsune

**Ch.7: Tears of the Kitsune**

"Let it Rip!" yelled Sora and Kila, launching both of their beys into the crystal dish. The two tops collided instantly.

"Go Kitsune!" yelled Kila " destroy the Black Pegasus!"

"What'd you do this for Kila?" asked Sora " are you telling me that you freed Tetsu just to lure me here?"

"Yes" said Kila " to lure you here and destroy the Black Pegasus! Cause of that blasted horse, my mother was taken away from me!"

"Why?" asked Sora " what did it do?"

"You don't know that much about your bey do you?" said Kila with a laugh " I can see Ginga doesn't know much about his bey either,"

"What do you mean?" asked Ginga.

"When the star landed in Koma village" said Kila " two beys were made out of that star. Both from rival bladers. One the bladers was extremely jealous of his rival and his powerful new bey, that he stole a piece of the star for himself, and made a dark reflection of the bey his rival had,"

"The Black Pegasus," said Kyouya.

"Correct" said Kila " both beybladers met in battle to see who was the better blader, but during the match, the Black Pegasus went rouge and turned on its master. Not even the power of Light Pegasus could stop the dark beyblade. Village after village was destroyed. There was no way to stop that beast,"

"When it came to my village, my mother stood up to it with her Flame Kitsune. You already know the result. As she died, I swore I would avenge her death by destroying the Black Pegasis once and for all. But the beast had gone into hiding, so I had to find a way to lure it out,"

"I came to this village, and found out that the Black Pegasus was supposed to be a hero and stop a great evil from taking over the town. So I freed Vile Tetsu on purpose to lure Sora here and finally take my revenge,"

Sora was shocked to see that this was the history of his bey. Could Cyber have really caused all that pain and destruction? Was he too evil just for carrying around a once evil bey? All these questions led to Cyber being pushed around the bey staduim by Flame Kitsune.

"Don't cry Sora!" shouted Ginga, snapping Sora back to his senses " your bey's Past doesn't determine the Present. Cyber and you have been through a lot together, and done all sorts of good things. Remember Busajima?"

Sora did remember. Busajima was a big bully who took over some kids bey staduim, smashing their beys, and taking all their points. After a tough battle, he and Cyber had freed that town from Busajima's tyranny.

And just recently, Sora had stopped Vile Tetsu's control over Diamond Draco and helped save this whole village. Ginga was right, it didn't matter what the past was. He and Cyber were heroes, and would remian that way to the very end!

A glowing red aura suddenly surrounded Sora's body and his eyes flashed bright red as well. Cyber lit up sparking with red and yellow lightning as it charged Flame Kitsune. Kila was shocked by the sudden charge, but it didn't faze her strategy.

"Oh no you don't!" said Kila " Kitsune! Super Nova Strike!"

"Cyber!" yelled Sora " Comsic Flare Hammer!"

With that said, both beys clashed with a fearsome amount of power. The blast was so huge that the whole crystal palace tumbled apart. From her position in the village, Madoka screamed in horror when she saw the blast.

When the light vanished Ginga and Kyouya were amazed that the whole building seemed to have caved in around them and that no one was hurt. Kyouya looked around to see what could have saved them, and called Ginga to look up.

Flying in the sky was Diamond Draco, free for Tetsu's spell, casting a force shield all around them. Remembering the battle, Ginga turned to the bey dish to see who had won, and saw that Flame Kitsune had stopped, and Cyber was still spinning. Sora stood agasp, to shocked to believe it.

"Well" said Vile Tetsu, looking up at Sora from his fallen position " you won after all. My curse is broken. Enjoy your life,"

With that last sentence Tetsu and his Earth Griffin disentagrated into dust. Sora recalled Cyber, picked up Flame Kitsune, and ran over to Kila who was just getting up.

"Here" said Sora, handing over Flame Kitsune " I believe this belongs to you,"

"Why are you being so nice to me?" said Kila, not touching her bey just yet " I tried to destroy you, and now you want to be friends,"

"Of course I want to friends" said Sora " but what I really want to ask is rematch during the future. You and your Flame Kitsune are pretty tough,"

Kila blushed at Sora's flattery, and finally took her bey, shaking Sora's hand. Tears came down, and a friendship was formed.


	8. Chapter 8: An End to Grief

**Ch.8: An End To Grief**

With the curse finally broken and Tetsu gone, Diamond Draco flew out over the village, restoring the chaos that he had created. All the cyrstal melted away, freeing people from their living tombs. The blackened land grew green and lush. Even Madoka's injured leg was fully healed.

Pleased with it's work, Diamond Draco let out a mighty roar and disappeared into the rising sun. When Kyouya, Ginga, and Sora returned, they were welcomed back with cheers of herorism. Kila stayed about ten feet behind them, not willing to join in the celebration.

She watched as an unfrozen Kenta ran up to Ginga, giving the blader a big hug. Ginga was more than happy to see that Kenta was alright. Kyouya was the first to notice that Madoka was fully healed, and commented her recovery, to which she blushed.

The village was once again sparking with life as children ran around the village playing with their parents. Kila managed to make a small smile, and turned away.

"There's nothing left for me here now," said Kila.

Sora noticed Kila starting to walk away and ran after her.

"Kila! Wait up!" said Sora, making the girl turn around confused.

"Why don't you come with me on my journey?" asked Sora " I could always use a friend by my side,"

"Are you sure you want me?" asked Kila " after everything I've done?"

"Of course I do" said Sora " your my friend! And the coolest blader I've seen around,"

"Hey what about me!" Ginga yelled. Kila and Sora giggled.

"You're not bad Ginga" said Kila, teasingly " but I could probably beat the pants off you anyday,"

"Is that so?" said Ginga " there's only one way to settle that. You and I will just have to battle someday,"

"Your on," said Kila.

With that said, Kila and Sora bed goodbye to Ginga and others and started their own journey. Both with dreams and hopes flying high in their hearts.

**The End**


End file.
